leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Norberg1/Tryndamere Blood Build
Overview Tryndamere can be great fun to play, but I didn't want to just drool and follow the strats that were listed online already. I managed to come up with what I think is a unique approach to playing Tryndamere whicih can be a lot of fun. I call it the Tryn "Blood" build. What is boils down to is dropping lifesteal items in favor of higher attack and HPs. Because of Tryndamere's abilities it's very possible to pull this off, and in my opinion you end up with a more balanced version of Tryn. The reason this is such a great build is partially because it's not expected, but also because it focuses on Tryn's natural tendency to be somewhat of a tank despite his high attack and lack of defense. Most people expect a glass cannon Tryn and a lot of groups will target you, especially because you have a tendency to make your way around spin slashing in a very ballsy way which makes people not like you. People know you're going to pop endless rage, but this build makes it even better because you can last just that little much longer that they don't expect. In general because you're skipping out on some items you otherwise would take you also get a little higher attack boost early and a little more survivability because of the HP, making this build a little riskier but also a little more balanced early on, which is IMO rare for a Tryn build (usually they peak later). Basic Tryndamere Tips I wrote this guide for intermediate Tryn players but if you're new here's a few tips to playing Tryn: * Bloodlust is tricky to use. You want to save your fury for crit%, but you should also pop the active ability when possible to heal. In general you just get a sense of it as you play Tryn more, but for this particular build I encourage you to be liberal about using it for healing. * Spin Slash is just as good for running away as it is for attack. * "Reverse" Spin Slash is a good way to be defensively aggressive. Walk ahead towards the enemy champion. If you can, land a hit or two. Then, spin slash backwards to safety, hopefully take a chunk out of the enemy as you move. * Spin Slash scales with attack power. Late game whether or not Tryn is incredible as opposed to just OK is how often you can spin slash. If your crit % is high enough Tryn will spin slash every 2 seconds making you unstoppable. The "Blood" Strategy Really what makes this build is the choice of items, but there are a couple differences in how you should play him: * Try to always remain at 65-70% HPs. Having higher HP will basically mean you're at the same HP as normal Tryn except you get a big attack power bonus from . Most people who haven't played Tryn a lot will not even realize how much more powerful Tryn gets when he's at lower HPs. It's basically like having another attack power item in your inventory, but for free. This has a doubly powerful effect because on the one hand you get to invest in HPs and actually gain both HPs and attack power, and more importantly, you will constantly be tempting the opponent into going for you. Some people just can't resist trying to take you down when they see that big chunk out of your HP bar. This will get you wins, and wins, and more wins. * Don't buy healing items. You won't need them. Instead, max first. be liberal about using to get HP back. Try to pump up your fury a little bit before you use it, but you can even pop it with 0 fury and it will slowly bump you back up. The crit % is of fury is nice but really won't come into play much until later when you are more focused on fighting the enemy champions instead of the lane. Items Here's what really makes this build. I have included some variations. Standard Blood * * * * * * * Generally this is good, but getting Phage before Phantom Dancer is a tough call. You get a nice HP bonus and the attack helps your spin slash, but you miss out on that extra speed and attack speed that the Phantom Dancer gives. Good if you want to jump into the fray early and generally is more balanced. Balanced Blood * * * * * * * * This is my personal favorite. It peaks a little later in the game but it will leave you with a more balanced Tryn. The key to it is . It will give you a good HP bonus, some magic resist, cooldown improvement (very important to counter-act lack of crit reducing your spin slash cooldown), and most importantly an improvement to the healing of ! A lot of times you will bounce back from like nothing. Really makes reliance upon an easy thing. Blood Speed * * * * * * * This basically just switches Phage for the Phantom Dancer early on. Blood Defense * * * * * * This build can be hilarious because no one expects it. Tryn has a lot of life early on. Watch them hammer your Tryn with their attacks. Having a few health pots makes this even funnier. They won't understand why they can't finish you off ever. If you have an over aggressive team this can actually make a big difference as they will waste time and energy early on trying to kill you instead of leveling. But this is a very risky proposition. Worth doing once just for fun. Blood Armor Pen * * * * * * * * This is not just another type of the build but should be applied to any of the above builds in the case where you are facing armored opponents. It might even be prudent to swap out Phage for Last Whisper early on in these cases. No Shoes * * * * This one's just kind of an interesting idea. You can actually skip shoes and the kind of makes up for it. If you can make it work it might be a cool alternative. Thanks Thanks for reading my Tryn Blood Build guide. I hope that even if you think it sucks it has shed a little light on other ways to think about playing Tryn. Category:Blog posts